Waiting
by Owari nai Akumu
Summary: Years since his last visit, Edward Elric sits alone in the nearly abandoned house. How long will he have to wait until the thing he's waiting for arrives? And what will happen when it does? Bad at summaries, EdxWinry, rated for the Fbomb.
1. Chaptah 1

**Hi everyone! I'm totally in love with Ed and winry, so meh.**

**Title: **Waiting

**Pairing: **Ed x Winry

**Rating: **Pg-13 for the f-bomb.

I luff you all. I'm going to delete my previous stories and start over with this account though…o.o; Expect to see some oneshots like this from me. :3

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

The house was almost eerily silent except for this sound, which seemed to reverberate among the dark walls. The noise had been continuous for the past three or so hours, and who was making it?

Why, Edward Elric.

Said man was sitting in a small wooden chair in the half-empty kitchen, legs outstretched beneath the oak table. He was wearing his usual black getup, the crimson coat he usually donned hanging off the back of his chair limply. One of the blonde's hands was at his side, holding a very worn-looking lighter.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Of course…it would not light. Aside from the fact that it was lacking any fluid, the trinket was bent everywhere, and probably didn't work with or without any fuel. Ed knew that. And yet he continued to run his thumb down the igniter, creating the infernal clicking sound. If our resident mechanic had been there, surely the alchemist would have a rather large wrench lodged in his skull.

But she wasn't there. No one was in the dark house except for the 'pipsqueak', who, in fact…wasn't exactly a pipsqueak. Edward had grown several inches, and had to at least be taller than Ling by then. His hair was longer, but remained in it's uniform ponytail, ending just above the small of his back. His automail…was not present. In fact, it was lying on the table in a heap. With just one look a person could tell that they were far too small for the recently grown boy. Perhaps that was why he was sitting alone in the house, gazing out at the barely-lit sky as nightfall came. His eyes had changed…thinner, and the color more…dull.

Flick.

"…God damnit…" The voice was barely audible, even in the dead-silent house. A husky sort of matureness now rested in his throat, another thing he must have gained with his age. Age. How old was he now, anyways? Maybe countless years had passed since his last visit to this house…maybe it had only been one or two. Whatever. Not like it mattered or anything.

All that mattered was that he was going to see her. Even though boxes lay all about the kitchen, evident that she was about to move. As usual, she left the house a complete mess. Things that weren't packed were thrown on the floor, one of which was the doll, now old and worn, that Al and Ed had made for dear Winry on her birthday. Not even the stupid dog was there to keep him company, not the smell of grease or his makeshift grandmother.

Okay, fine, Den was a good dog.

The one-legged man stood the best his could, using his one good hand to balance himself against the wall. He needed to move around…hopefully get outside if he could. He winced, feeling the ports on his arm and leg 'bite' into him painfully, protesting to his movement. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go so long without a visit…he sure had had a hell of a time trying to get here with automail that didn't fit. And he sure got stares from all sorts of people, especially on the train that he had taken so many times.

"When the fuck are you going to come to get your stuff?" He hissed out as he hobbled along the hallway, his bangs sweeping in front of his eyes every so often. He could feel sweat start to appear on the nape of his neck from his effort, and promptly fell backwards onto the carpet. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling through his thick hair. He hated feeling vulnerable. Especially when he needed to get to the front door of the house he knew so well. He needed to see if anyone was coming, if he wasn't just crazy. I mean, this was their house, right?

The lighter was still in his hand. Ed turned his gaze to the old lighter, and flicked it once again with his gloved flesh hand. He grinned grimly, eyes narrowing in their shadowed state. That goddamn pyro, leaving nothing but this as a memory of his stupid antics. If only it worked. Then he could actually make use of it on this stupid house--

His train of thought was completely lost when he heard the door creak open slowly, followed by light footsteps on the wooden floor. He remained completely still and waited for the casual humming to cease, which it did. This utter silence was followed by a thump as Winry dropped an empty box, no doubt to finish packing. She stared with wide cerulean eyes, which soon started to shine with tears. Her lip trembled dangerously, and it was not until then that Edward realized how…well, unchanged she was. Sure her hair was a bit longer, and she looked older than when he had last seen her, but her fire was still there.

Said fire was what caused the girl to burst into tears and fall to her knees, her legs guiding her to her childhood friend's side. And what seemed to be a potentially tender moment soon turned into one of anger when her fist, yes, her fist, collided with the light skin of her fellow occupant's face.

"What the hell are you doing here, you idiot!" She cried, her eyes now filled with anger. "What makes you think that you can come back here without warning after five years! Can you even think about how worried I've been? No letters, no checkups, I thought you were DEAD for fuck's sake!" Though her tone was unforgiving, the girl looked just as vulnerable as Ed felt. "And NOW you come back? After Pinako's died? After Risenbool's been invaded..." She calmed down after her short outburst, and now just stared at Ed. "…why, Ed?"

And of course he was at a loss for words. His cheek still ached...probably because she had some serious muscles in her arms from being a mechanic. "…Other than needing some new automail…" He muttered in his changed voice, pushing himself into a sitting position with his one arm. "…I needed to make sure you were here." He paused. "Alive."

Winry blinked. "Why wouldn't I be? Stop being stupid." She mumbled, frowning at the prostrate man on the floor. "…I'll make you some automail…but you can't just come here. How long have you been waiting anyways?"

"Three weeks."

And Winry's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "…why? You don't need automail that badly…and you shouldn't wait so long just to see me…" She was silence when his lips were pressed firmly on her mouth. Shock was clearly an understatement for the expression plastered on the girl's face as Edward pulled away, glaring sternly at her with his piercing eyes. The lighter lay forgotten on the raggedy carpet.

"That should say enough." Once again, he paused. "Shrimp-girl."

OKeydokey. Please comment and stuffs…my first FMA fic, let alone EdxWin. Whew. I hope it doesn't suck. o-o


	2. Chaptah 2

**Well, since I got at least two people saying they wanted another chapter, I've decided to write another. X3 Dammit, now I have to think of a plot. **

**Ah well. Enjoy!**

**-------**

"Ed?" The light voice echoed slightly in the partially-empty house as Winry stood at the bottom of the stairway, peering up towards the old room that was usually reserved for Ed and Al. "Ed, breakfast." After several moments of silence, the girl grew impatient, and cupped her mouth. "EDWARD! DO YOU WANT TO EAT OR NOT!" Soon after her yell, a large thump practically shook the house as the alchemist fell out of his bed, and not gracefully, mind you.

"Winry, you jackass! You knew I was asleep!" He shouted down the stairs after recovering from his fall, teeth now gritted with anger. Equipped onto his stump of a leg was a wooden one, one that Winry had to go back to her new residence to retrieve along with tools to make new automail. She had offered to let Ed stay at her new apartment, but, him being the stubborn mule that he is, he declined. He hadn't visited Trisha in a long time anyways.

"How the hell else am I supposed to wake you up?" She asked, sneering up at him. "It seems that beans like you have issues getting-" Winry cut herself off before she could give Edward any more pleasure in her little mistake. Yeah, she had forgotten that he was taller than her. She figured that it must have been force of habit or something. With her face as red as a hydrant, the blonde stomped into the kitchen to escape the smirking face of her childhood friend.

Of course, Ed was happy that being reunited with Winry was going so smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it always had been between them. They were fighting just like normal, and he was completely fine with that. Ed then slowly started to make his way down the stairs, as his leg was pretty stiff. After reaching the bottom of the grueling twelve steps, he looked into the kitchen, blinking his amber eyes at the sight before him.

Winry Rockbell, a successful automail mechanic, known throughout Rush Valley, was beating a pan of eggs frantically with a spatula to put out the flame that had spontaneously appeared. At this, he couldn't help but burst out laughing at the blonde woman, pointing his flesh hand at her gleefully as he threw his head back. When she succeeded to extinguish the flame, the blue-eyed girl glared at her taller companion, and trudged over to him, waving the egg-covered spatula menacingly.

"What, so you think we're on good terms now that you've come back? Huh? You think you have the right to LAUGH at me?" She asked, pointing the black mold of plastic at his face as she placed her free hand on her hip.

Of course, he laughed more.

"…o..oh my g..god.." He giggled, walking over to the small wooden chair that still bore his red coat. He sat down in it, still smiling widely up at the woman, his expression almost looking pained as he clutched his stomach. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. Thanks for making my day." Winry had lowered her spatula by then, and was currently scooping the half-scorched eggs onto a plate. She practically threw it onto the table before the man, looking extremely miffed.

"Well, if that's how you feel, this is all you're getting." She huffed, glaring down at the sitting form. After a few moments of silence and Ed's rather unpleasant stare at the charred eggs and massive glass of milk that sat before him. Oh, he knew she was doing this on purpose. He didn't care how thirsty he got; he would never take a drop from that glass. As he mused on his hatred for the white liquid, the blonde girl sat across from him, staring at his hunched form. It was weird…nothing had changed about him. Well, aside from his appearance…nothing. His feelings were all the same. Winry could only assume what had happened to Al…had the philosophers stone not worked?

"Hey Ed…where's Al?" The question shook Ed from his concentration, and he stared at Winry with a half-dazed look on his face. "I mean…you didn't come with him, right? Did something go wrong?.." Winry stopped talking when she saw the serene expression on her friend's face. He was smiling dully, now poking the pile of blackened eggs with a fork.

"No…he's fine, if not a little younger." He said, still smiling at the plate of food before him. Winry's smile widened immediately, and leaned towards the straw-haired boy.

"That's great! Well, where is he? Is he coming later today? How come you haven't told me anything about him?" She asked, her tone very light and…well…buoyant. "I can't wait to see him in his original form…if he went back to his original age, then that means he's about fifteen now, right? Wow, I feel really old now. I hope he doesn't think I'm ugly or anything…uh. Ed?" During her rant, Ed had leaned back in his chair, and focused on the scenery outside. He let out a long sigh, his golden gaze slowly shifting back to Winry's own.

"…I went somewhere else, Winry…I can't see him. He thinks I'm dead." The boy answered, shrugging dully. "You weren't wrong to assume that. Everyone else did, so how should you think differently?" Ed's voice was vaguely cold, but the same nevertheless. "I came to you because I figured you had some hope. Al saw it happen…he probably thinks his attempt did nothing to help me out. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his memory. I can see the military didn't call you, so…you were my best bet."

The girl just stared at him. No way. Out of everyone, even his newly restored little brother; he had chosen her to come to. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she moved to wipe the tear away. He hadn't even told anyone that he was alive…to everyone else he was dead. She was the only one that knew.

"Ed, you idiot." She mumbled, glaring at him with her shining blue eyes. "You can't just tell one person that you're not dead! I mean, what the hell are you thinking! Al's you brother! You need to let him know…" Winry stopped talking when she placed her head on the table, sniffing dully as she felt the heat of Ed's gaze on her neck, and she didn't bother to return it.

"Look…this isn't my choice." He muttered, leaning back once again in the small wooden chair. "I would love to see Al. In fact, it would probably be the fucking happiest moment of my life to see him as he used to be. But I can't…because it'll disrupt his life. I'm not supposed to be here…I was supposed to stay in Germany. But I didn't so…" He stopped, figuring that Winry could take it from there by herself.

"…Drink your milk, Ed."

"Why? I'm taller than you now, and that's all that matters."

"…I hate you."

**-------**

**WOOOOOOOOO. :D Okeedokee, gimme feedback and such. **


End file.
